Never Thought I do that
by XxThe Acid RomancexX
Summary: KPThe Twin Factor!She's awake everybody!
1. Whatv'e I done?

Disclaimer:I don't own anything,okay!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Ron Stoppable was panting as he ran down the rock-walled hallway,frantictly trying to escape the two green and black  
  
dressed women gaining on him from behind.One of them was his best friend,Kim Possible.Just another ordinary mission,  
  
(except for the tweebs) until Drakken had to put her and his henchgirl,Shego under the power of the   
  
nutro-compliance chip.Now Ron had to run from his best friend or else she'd probably destroy him.Ron stopped  
  
running and paused.Rufus was on his shoulder,clinging to his shirt and panting hard.the duo had found themselves in a room   
  
filled with incredible gadgets.Ron turned around,noticing the girls still running after him,he ran to an elevator and unlocked   
  
the code(didn't rest for details).The elevator went about two stories high until the hypnotized henchwoman jumped from the gadgets and onto   
  
the elevator.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"Ron screamed.He only knew one thing to do.  
  
'Forgive me for this,Kim.' He thought to himself as he did the one thing he thought he'd never do to Kim in a million years.  
  
He pushed her off.  
  
From now four stories high he pushed Kim and Shego off the elevator.Both fell to the ground with a thud.Ron gasp when he heard Kim's body  
  
crack."what've I done."He said in a low tone.He took the elevator down and bent by Kim's side.Turning her over,  
  
there was red liquid coming out of her back.Just then,the tweebs stumbled into the room,immediatly taking off the compliance chip.  
  
Shego awoke,apparantly she hadn't been hurt.Shego turned to see Kim on the floor bloody.She gave a wicked smile before leaving the room to chase   
  
after Drakken.  
  
I'm so evil to leave you hanging like this! next chapter will be up ASAP. 


	2. I'm so sorry

Disclaimer:I don't own Kim Possible.If I did,I sure wouldn't be sitting on my duff in front of the computer thinking I'm  
  
doing something all day!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The tweebs were stunned. They saw the whole thing from the hallway. They stared at Ron blankly as he was kneeled at Kim's   
  
side,wondering how he couldv'e done such a thing.  
  
Ron put his ear to Kim's chest,listening for a heartbeat."There's a small heartbeat,so she's still alive."Ron said as he   
  
pulled out a Kimmunicator that Kim gave her."Wade,"Ron called,his eyes now filled with tears."Ron what's wrong?"  
  
"Kim's hurt badly,call an ambulance!!!!"  
  
Wade's fingers floated though the keys."Iv'e got it.There should be an ambulance there in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks,Wade."Ron put the Kimmunicator in his pocket and looked at the tweebs,still staring balnkly.  
  
Then Tim broke the silence."HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!????!?! The ten year old said,lunging at Ron.But Jim's quick  
  
reflexes pulled his brother back and restrained him."Nice going,Ron,that was smart."Jim managed to say while still   
  
trying to hold his brother down.  
  
A few minutes later an ambulance came.The men immediatly strapped a large bandage around Kim's body and placed her  
  
in a strecher and practacly threw her in the ambulance.They rushed to the hospital leaving Ron,Jim,and Tim behind.  
  
Unfortunatly,they had to use in the jet they came in.  
  
(inside the jet)"Get us to the Middleton Medical Center,STAT!!Ron said as he buckled up and got the tweebs ready for the ride.  
  
'KP,I am so sorry.'Ron thought to himself.'I don't know what came over me,I just..I don't know-,'  
  
Ron burst out into tears at that moment and let it all out."Kim,please be okay."He said in a low whisper as they headed  
  
to the hospital.  
  
Hey everyone!Thanks for the reveiws.I love e'm all!  
  
KP4me AKA:Kim Possible's guardian angel. 


	3. I'll stick with you no matter what

Disclaimer: For the thousandth time,I don't own Kim Possible!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
The waiting room was dim due to the one small lamp on the table.Ron was sitting on one of the chairs curled up in a ball,still thinking about what he had   
  
done.I'll be right back,okay."He said to Jim and Tim as he walked down the hallway to a payphone and dialed Kim's parents.  
  
"Hello,Mrs.Possible asked on the other line."Yeah,Mrs.Dr.P...uh,Kim was hurt on a mission,and she's down here at the  
  
Middleton Medical Intsitute.."Ron stuttered,praying they wouldn't ask how she got hurt."Oh my gosh,what happened?!!?"  
  
Ron's prayer was shattered."Um..,uh,she fell from an elevator."Ron lied through his teeth, too ashamed to tell her the truth.  
  
"I'll be right over Ron."She hung up the phone just then,and Ron went back in his curled position on the chair in the wating room.  
  
About half an hour later the Possible's came in,seeing a sad sight of the tweebs and Ron all sitting there,tears in there eyes.  
  
"Hey,boys,how's Kim doing?"Mr.Possible broke the silence."Ron,who was still in a ball,managed to speak:We don't know,the doc hasn't told   
  
us yet.Ron could feel his heart skip a beat when almost on que,the doctor came in."Well,the news is not too good,she has a   
  
broken back,leg,and a minor cuncussion.You can go see her,now."The doctor left.  
  
Ron,feeling a bit scared about going in,went into Kim's room.The heart monitor was beeping but not loud enough to block out  
  
there words.Ron couldn't stand th fact that he was the one who put her in that bed.His hands shaking,he put his hands on  
  
Kim's and talked softly:  
  
"KP,I am soo sorry.I don't know what came over me,I just-I don't know,lost it back there.I know you'll probably never forgive me   
  
or even talk to me again or even dare to see me.But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry,Kim,I really am."And with that Ron sat in the chair next to Kim's  
  
bed,letting the others say their there stuff and afterwards they left,leaving Ron behind."I'm still here,KP.Whether you hate me or not I'm gonna see you through this until  
  
you're okay.  
  
Sorry if that was a crummy chapter.I hope it's okay.Anyway,there should be about 2 chaps left after this one.  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	4. SHE'S AWAKE!

Disclaimer:I don't own Kim Possible.If I did,I'd be screaming booyah and handing   
  
out free money.  
  
Hey,everyone!I'm back.Hope you like the story so far.  
  
Oh,and I'd like to thank cheerleader4life.If it hadn't been for her thoughts,this story wouldn't be have as good as  
  
it is.(Not to brag)I completely forgot about that stuff = P Thakyou for adding me to your favorites!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron had kept his word.He stayed at the hospital all night.The next couple of days he skipped school to stay with   
  
Kim.He hadn't eaten or drank anything in days.He was too worried about Kim.  
  
"Come on,Ronald,eat something."His parents urged him,bringing him a homade meal."Not hungry."He said in the saddest   
  
way no one knew was possible.Although Rufus dived right in.  
  
Awhile later a nurse came in.  
  
"What's the news?"Ron asked,still a bit depressed.  
  
"I have some good news,Mr.Stoppable! Kim Possible's cuncussion is getting weaker.She should be awake in matter of hours."  
  
To this news Ron shot right up off his chair,a huge smile on his face.The nurse had sad his magic words.But Ron paused and  
  
sat back down.'She probably hates me for pushing her off. Mabye I outta leave,the last thing I need is for ANOTHER person  
  
to scream inmy face telling me how much they hate me.A determined look suddenly came on his face.'No.' He thought.'I don't  
  
care how much she hates me,I told her I'll se her through this and I will!!!'Ron took hold of Kim's hand for what seemed an eternity.  
  
At about midnight Ron awoke with a start.Something had squeezed his hand hard."What the..?"He stopped.He still held   
  
Kim's hand in his.his hand was squeezed again.Ron's eyes went wide. A huge smile was replaced from the frown and lit up  
  
the room.Immdeiatly he pushed the nurse button.  
  
when nurse came in,Ron was so happy he hugged her."Kim's awake!! Kim's awake!!!" He yelled to the top of his lungs.  
  
The nurse,still a little shocked from the hug,put a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down,Mr.Stoppable.I still have to take off the resperator."She gave him a quick smile and headed over to Kim.  
  
"Do you think you're able to breathe without the resperator,Ms.Possible?"  
  
Kim nodded her head and so the nurse turned it off and Kim took the mask off herself.  
  
I'm sorry,everyone.I gotta cut you off.But the next chapter should be up today.  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	5. The Consequenses

Disclaimer:*sigh,* I don't own Kim Possible.  
  
Sorry about that last chapter,guys.I didn't mean for it to be like nutro compliance chip:repercussions  
  
But I just wanted to use more stuff in the hospital,kay?:)No more stuff that sounds like from that show.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kim,you're Okay!!!"  
  
Ron was lured over Kim after she took the mask off,giving her a big hug.She hugged him back.(but couldn't do it very well  
  
since her back was broken) In the midst of this,Ron back,tears of both joy and sorrow running down his cheek.  
  
"KP,I am so sorry.I never--."  
  
"Would do anything like that,I know."She cut him off.  
  
"I heard it all,Ron."  
  
"So you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course!"Ron suddenly noticed the smirk on her face.  
  
"But...since you did push me off there you deserve a SLIGHT consequense."  
  
Ron gulped."Uh,what kind of consequence?"  
  
two days later:  
  
Kim took her borrowed wheelchair out her backyard doors."Hey,Ron,how's it goin?"  
  
"Pretty well, I guess.I'm almost done."  
  
"Don't forget you still have to do all of my chores until I get off these stupid wheels."  
  
  
  
"Well,I deserve it."Ron replied,leaving his chore to take the lemonade Kim had brought him.  
  
"Oh,and I have a small present for you." Kim told him.  
  
Ron read the look on her face and it told him she was up to something.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well you may have hurt me but you also saved me.You got your thing for hurting me,so now I'm going to give  
  
you what you deserve for saving me.But you have to close your eyes."  
  
"They're closed,KP." All of a sudden Kim kissed him on the lips.When she pulled away,Ron opened his eyes and gave her  
  
a goofy smile.  
  
"Thanks,KP."  
  
The End  
  
Everyone,I'm REALLY SORRY THAT ENDED CRUMMY.I couldn't think of a very good ending,but I SWEAR my next story  
  
will NOT end as crummy.Look for it.It'll be called Back In Time.  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


End file.
